Graduation Countdown: The Memories of Tony Williams
by AngelRoseStar15
Summary: Based on BEFORE, the ending of Before and After: HS. During graduation countdown, the gang starts to have flashbacks of their friend Tony. Look at all twelve one shots, as the gang remembers Tony Williams.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Closer I Get To You

April 10, 2 Months Before Graduation 7:00pm

Mira POV:

I can remember a time I was at my lowest. You help brought me back. You was always there for us. Its hard to imagine being here without you. Not seeing you around is weird. I mean who else is going to annoy poor Sharleen except for Dan.

Today is Ace birthday. Everyone is here except for you. I remember back when I wanted to perform a song for Ace on his birthday last year and you help me out. Doing a duet. It was the most funniest performance ever in history...

Flashback, 2 Years April 10

Normal POV:

Wearing a blue denim jean skinnies, a short sleeve red t shirt. With black knee length boots. Mira comes out giggling at what Tony was wearing. A purple long sleeve shirt, black leather jacket, grey pants with black and purple sneakers. He was dressed like Ace, you can tell by the wig he got on. Same color as Ace, to go with the type of clothes he wears.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh, even Shun and Ace. As the song instrument begins to play, Mira prepares herself. So she wont laugh during the song.

Artist: Beyoncé and Luther Vandross

Song: The Closer I Get To You

Tony: The closer I get to you  
The more you make me see  
By giving me all you got (Mira: tell me more)  
Your love has captured me

Mira: Over and over again  
I tried to tell myself that we  
Could never be more than friends  
But all the while, inside , I knew it was real  
The way you make me feel

Tony: Lyin' here next to you  
Time just seems to fly  
Needing you more and more (Together: more and more)  
Let's give love a try (Mira: Let's give love a try)

Mira: Sweeter and sweeter love grows  
And heaven's there for those  
Who fool the tricks of time  
With hearts of love will find  
True love in a special way

Tony: The closer I get (Mira: The closer I get) Together: To you, Baby  
Tony: The more you make me see (Mira: The more you make me see)  
Tony: By giving me what you got  
Together: Your love captured me

Mira: Over and over again  
I tried to tell myself that we  
Could never be more than friends  
But all the while, inside , I knew this was real (Tony: Got to be) Mira: Got to be real  
The way you make me feel

Tony: You know, you know, you know  
Together: my baby, my baby, my baby, my love  
Tony: yeah (Mira: yeah) yeah (Mira: yeah)

Together: Come a little closer so that we can see  
Into the eyes of love (Mira: I wanna see into those eyes of love)  
Just a little closer let me speak to you  
I want to softly tell you something (Tony: Here I am, here's my love I just want you too)  
Come a little closer let me whisper in your ear  
Cuz I wanna tell you something (Mira: I wanna whisper in your ear so soft so come closer love)  
Move on in real close so we can celebrate  
The way we feel a bout each other's loving (Tony: wanna tell you words, words of love, words that make you wanna)

Together: Come a little closer so that we can see  
Into the eyes of love  
Just a little closer let me speak to you  
I want to softly tell you something  
Come a little closer let me whisper in your ear  
Cuz I wanna tell you something  
Move on in real close so we can celebrate  
The way we feel a bout each other's loving

**xXx**

Flashback Ends

Mira POV:

I have never seen Ace so happy. He truly love my present to him. On that same day, he made a declaration to marry after we graduate. I started to cry. As I turned to look at all my friends, you was the first to congratulate me on a job well done of the song. The song wouldn't have work if we didn't do the duet like you said.

I wouldn't have even made it through when I got raped. You was there for me even though I was pushing my friends away. Why you stayed im not so sure. Maybe because you knew the most out of everyone. How it felt to feel that kind of pain. That you was the only one that can help me. If not for you... I wouldn't be with the love of my life Ace. And walk across the stage in the next two months.

Thank you Tony... For the encouragement.

* * *

_**This is the order I'm going by, it might change so its not a full 100%**_

_**1) Sharleen**_

_**2) Dan**_

_**3) Shun**_

_**4) Julie**_

_**5) Ace**_

_**6) Alice**_

_**7) Ren**_

_**8) Fabia**_

_**9) Kohaku**_

_**10) Runo**_

_**11) Graduation Memoriam** _


	2. Chapter 2

**If you haven't yet, please check out my new story... Based on the next chapter in the gang lives. Sequel, Before and After: Shadow Hearts. And don't worry I got something planned for the gang, another story! I haven't came up with a name for it yet... So next time I post a new chapter, it will be info on my new story. Here is OVA 2 :)**

* * *

Chapter Two: Friendship

Two Weeks After Ace Birthday

Sharleen POV:

There are not many words to describe how I feel. I keep having people in my life than lose them the next when I have someone new. It doesn't make sense. How can he just leave me like that.

After losing Kohaku, I thought I would die along with him. With Tony, my best friend... My friend who was there for me after Kohaku passed. I cherish those memories now than I ever have. Its true when you loss someone, you don't realize the impact it leaves you, until they are gone.

I really hate him... Even in death he is aggravating me.

Memories of the past is flowing to my mind. Of when I first met him... It wasn't all that pleasant. I laugh, I cry, every time I think about it now.

Flashback 2008 8:00pm

Normal POV:

She has been alive for a hundred and twenty-five years. In human years, she is only twelve. Two months ago on her birthday, she had lost her best friend and first love. For the past two months the weather has been reflecting her emotions. Depression rainfall. That is what she call her state in mood. But tonight was different. The sky's are not clouded, but clear full moon night.

Feeding time.

She hasn't ate much in two months. Not only in food, but in blood as well. Its so bad that she will attack anyone with a pulse. She has been in her room since Kohaku passed away. Hearing a cheery tone coming closer to her. Opening her puffy red eyes, seeing an African male staring at her. She wanted to bite him for looking at her. Stopping his up beat song, he sits next to her in the same bench.

"Its late. Little girls should be in bed sleeping." He smiled at her.

"Bratty teenage boys, shouldn't patronize little girls." Replies in sarcasm.

"Whoa! Is someone in a bad mood?" Comes back with sarcasm.

"Leave me alone..." Tears about to come.

"... I heard about your friend princess Sharleen..."

"(sniffs) How does a human know who I am?" Rubs her eyes.

"I know a lot, for a mear _human_. Name Tony Williams. Im always interested in different cultures, and my favorite is the vampire race. By the way im only twelve girly..." Tony smirked at her.

"... Your lying about your age... Just leave me alone."

"You got me there! Okay im thirteen... And I cant leave you alone. You looked like me not too long ago." He caught her interest.

"Not too long ago I lost everything. My mom died, my father took her business and doesn't care too much for me and my sister. So we both moved. She's older than me so she can afford a nice two bedroom apartment."

"... So its just you and your sister?"

"I have an older brother by one year. But my dad loves him so I cant really say... We see eye to eye."

"..." Sharleen was silent.

"You know the popular say. One door closes another opens... I think that is you. I don't know what happen to make you sad... I feel that whoever you lost wouldn't want you to be depressed. So smile as bright as you can. Live your life for them. Once you do that, than there should be no regrets. Princess Sharleen... If you like, I would really like to be your friend." He smiled at her.

_Friend? _Sharleen was confussed by the word. Wondering why would a human be her friend... Most humans she met, ran away from her in fear.

"I'm not like most human's. I understand your way older than me and you proably saw some things in your life that may frighten me. Whats past is past. I don't care about your past. I want to know the Sharleen in the present." She blushed at his declaration. Sitting up from the bench, he stood in front of her.

"Let's meet again. Different time, same place. I'll be here earlier... Say, 4:30pm?"

Sharleen nodded her head slowly, bidding farewell he left Sharleen alone in her thoughts. At a lonely park, the wind blew drawing her long black from her ponytail. Leaving the park with a smile. She felt better than she has ever had before, for that night she didn't worry about Kohaku. She is going to live her life like the boy said and not dwell on the past.

_I made a new friend Kohaku!_

Flashback Ends

Sharleen POV:

Kohaku comes inside my room and we just talked the rest of the night. Once again I am going to take that idiot advice. _Thank you, Tony. On my lowest of time you help me overcome my sadness. I will live my life to the fullest, not just for me. But for you as well. You truly are one of a kind friend Tony Williams. _

* * *

**Ten more one shots to go. I made a mistake of putting Kohaku in on the one shot... True him and Tony are friends. But in that short time you barely know a person. So instead of Tony I going to put a surprise guest in Kohaku place... You will never guess this person tale. If you have a guest than feel free to post a review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers **

**See you next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**The name of the next story im doing is... Before &amp; After: A Memory Within Memories... This is based on Alice story, it would be better if I show you! Here is a sneak peek of my next new story...**

**_Who am I? I don't even know myself... This baby looks like me... I can tell... But who is this man and woman? Who look so happy and proud... Are they my parents? I don't even know how they look like... Im so confuse. I need answers. Only way to figure this out if I ask grandfather. Is this man and woman... My parents? If so than what happened to them? What is there story?_**

**The story will consist of Bakugan Battle Brawlers and also... from the game... Virtua Fighter characters. I think you can guess where this story is going to lead too...**

**This chapter isn't consist of being M rated... But it does imply, 'rape'**

**Don't worry ill keep it age 14 as possible as I can...**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT END OF CHAPTER 3... MUST READ!**

* * *

Chapter Three: My First Love

Two Nights After Sharleen Memories 11:45 pm

Alison POV:

I don't know why... I just don't know? Why did he have to leave me? Why did I had to turn into the one thing I hate in females. Backstabbing sluts! I don't know why I changed for the worst! All I wanted for him to notice me... Instead I pushed him away. Now I cant show him just how much I truly care. Why did it have to be him? He was a kind gentleman. He didn't deserve to die! Damn it all! I knew being friends with that vampire witch Sharleen, was going to get him killed.

I should have never went out with that boy! If I didn't I would have never met Tony Williams that night... If I didn't met him I wouldn't feel so much heart ache...

**xXx**

Same Night Tony Met Sharleen, Other Side Of Town 8:41pm

Normal POV:

A boy and a girl walking to a near by park. The girl was barely paying attention. She was too busy talking to notice they wasn't no where near a park. Looking straight ahead, she saw a motel sign. About to walk past it the boy grabbed her hand. "Is something wrong?" The teenage girl asked.

"Where are you going Alison? The place is this way." The boy smirked pointing at the motel.

"But that is a motel? I thought we was going to the park?" A confused Alison asked.

"I said we was going somewhere fun." The boy stated.

"The park is fun." Tilting her head to the right.

"The park wasn't what I meant!" Getting frustrated. "I meant this motel! I am going to take your purity! That will be fun for the both of us." He grinned.

"... I don't get it. I like my purity...? Why are you saying weird things." He almost feeling back, at how dense this girl was.

"FORGET IT AND COME WITH ME!" He yelled, gripping had hand tight pulling her.

"OW! Your hurting me! Please let go..." Alison pleaded. Ignoring her cries, when she scream for help he back hand her. Pulling her faster to the door, a flying object hit the teenage boy. Looking on the ground he saw it was a rock. Tears coming from her eyes she witness something heroic. A boy around her age came to her rescue and started to beat up the boy who was hurting her.

Turned out he was older than fifteen. He just looked like a teenager. Alison didn't get that at all. Her hero grabbed her by the arm, and rushed off in the opposite direction.

At a local park near her house catching there breath. She thanked him and he just smiled. "It wasn't a problem. You should be more careful. Guys like that pray on young girls. Making them do disturbing things... Taking you away from your love ones. Never seeing them again."

"... He was at the same arcade as me... He was all alone... I felt bad... So we became friends... I knew him... For... For... WHAH!" Bursting into tears. She landed her body on the boy's chest. He felt so warm, she feels safe with him.

"That happens... Im sorry a sweet girl like you experienced that... From now on... I'll be here to protect you. Names, Tony Williams, Alison." He smiled.

She looked up from Tony soaked t-shirt. "How... You, know my name?" Said in between sobs.

"We go to the same school. Next time you go to the arcade, ill go with you... Is that okay friend?"

Alison heart did a loud 'THUB' she wonder what it was. A flushed smiling face she respond, "Yes!"

"My friends call me Ali!"

"That seems so common... How about I call you Al, for short. Only I can call you that Al."

She didn't know it but it happen so fast, early in her life. Her first love.

**xXx**

Two Years Later 4:25pm

Laying on the ground. With sticky white substance, all over her body. Tear stained cheeks, the laughter of the people who did this to her. It was three of them. Three disgusting human beings. They abused her body, like she was trash. She feels sick to her stomach.

Leaving the room, the three dirty men. Left her in the dark with only one table lamp light on. Getting up, she was ready to collapse. Her legs felt like led. She was so tired. Hoping into the motel shower. Letting the water droplets washed away her blood, sweat and tears. Grabbing the only towel in the room. She starts to scrub real hard on her skin. So hard that it is making her skin red.

_It wont go away..._

She cried in her mind, her body was becoming wrinkly for being in so long. That her skin was starting to peel from the hard scrubs.

_It wont go away..._

Having enough, she found her strength. Leaving the shower running, slip on the marble floor. Caught her fall, holding onto the sink. Looking at the bathroom sink mirror. Not recognizing her face, her body. Like she was a different person. This was not her at all!

_GO AWAY!_

Breaking the mirror with her fist, clenching her body. Collapse on the florr, she cried herself to sleep on the cold floor. On her mind was one thing only. What would she do next?

_Tony... Im so sorry..._

**xXx**

One Year Later 10:00am

Alison POV:

We was in the same chemistry class. We haven't spoken a word, since the day I broke up with him. Coming out of that motel, I didn't expect for two of his friends to see me. They thought I was cheating on him... Wrong! But it left me the perfect cover up. I didn't want him to worry, I also don't want him to be with me... I am not pure. Not anymore.

I saved it all for him. He wont even have the chance. Its better this way. Now he wont know the awful truth. Im sorry I lied. This is for your own protection. Thoughts was gone as she saw Runo coming in asking to see Tony for a short while.

I knew I shouldn't feel jealous. But I am. Tony like me of course when we was dating. When he looks at Runo... I saw love. He felled for her faster, than he did with me. And I knew him longer! Knowing this pissed me off!

Yet I was happy the same time. It was unrequired love. Just like my feelings for Tony.

I let jealously get the best of me. Proud of it, now I can be at a distance. To watch over them in silence. It may not look it but I consider them my friends. A friend of Tony, is a friend of mines.

**xXx**

Flashback Ends, 12:00am

Normal POV:

Asleep. Alison was at peace, with a tear coming down her face. A ghostly hand tries to wipe it away. Tony stood by her bedside, feeling guilty. The girl who pushed him away was protecting him. What kind of man is that!? Worst, he had to find out when he's dead that his _girlfriend_ was raped! How could he have been so blind!? He knew something wasn't right about her story. Clouded by hatred, pride and hurt. That he couldn't see the true meaning. He knew her for a long time. They was friends. He should have know!

_I am a fool!_

His statement was true. He hated her so much that he thought he felt nothing for her. The breakup was the hardest for both of them. He felt bad he didn't feel the same way Alison did for him. All these years. His first love will be Runo forever always. But his body and soul, will be with his best friend. The girl he thought to never care for again.

_This time. I will protect you, Al._

* * *

**This was so sad... I really like this... My best work I think. I hope the rape was okay... I mean not to M rated, I kept it low rated as I could.**

What I mention is true for woman and young girls everywhere. A serious matter! That is why we must protect ourselves and our purity. Bad people our out there that pray on woman/girls to take advantage of. Leading you on thinking there a good person till they get what they want.

That is why be careful who you trust...

Don't be friend strangers... Whether its internet or on the streets...

Make wise choices. Be careful out there, it is a cruel sad world. We cant avoid the truth. This is a true statement... Be safe, make wise choices.

...

...

...

...

**Next is Ren memory**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Anything**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't know where all these ideas are coming from... But keep on coming, hopefully it will help me write VPC (Vampire Princess Chronicles). I came up with another idea... This will be a future story, but the plot is already laid out... Take a look**

**Fun Facts: I came up with a new story... Its called, The Panic Room. This is based off of the facebook APP game called The Panic Room: Outrage... I first played it last week and i have to say im addictive to it! I thought about the setting and characters in the story... and i thought what if i put Alice in this situation.**

**OMG! Okay im a huge mystery kind of gal... Mystery books, computer games you name it! I thought why don't I write a story about this. I would have came up with a different name, but its so catchy! The only thing that will stay the same is the setting and the characters. I didn't get far in the game... im in the beginning. So I wont go full out writing word from word from the game. Only thing that will be word from word is the diary from the game.**

**Everything will be written from me on what is going on. This story will be in like... a movie setting... (spoiler: in the future, Alice Gehabich will become an actress) Here is a sneak peek...**

_**Waking up in a room that is unfimilar. (Insert name) while observing the room, she found a tape recording. A man voice was heard. A maniac by the name of Puppeteer has kidnapped (insert name). He may not want to kill her but he does want to play a nice little game. Of survival. Solve the mystery and gain her freedom. She must play his little game. Whats his gain, why does he commit such a thing? Find out... If you dare.**_

* * *

Chapter Four: A Helping Hand

Ren POV:

"Damn bastard... Left." Ive been in a really messed up mood since that jerk died. He helped me out so much on certain matters. All of them in someway involved Fabia.

Ive been in love with her since we met. Of course during than I hated her guts. Nothing but an ubnosishe princess. As I got to know her, I see she was know of those things. A hands on kind of girl. She was nothing like my ideal dream girl.

Sweet, gentle, head strong, independent... As I thought about my ideal girl list a long time ago. That's when I knew all that described Fabia. Tony often told me to tell her how I felt. I was too scared to. I can remember our last conversation we had. I should have listen to him.

**xXx**

Six Months Ago

"You need to confess." Tony insisted.

"You don't think I know that. I just don't want to ruin our friendship." I told him.

"If you don't, someone else will take her." I wish he would shut up. I understood that she can appeal any man around her. That's why im always with her. To intimidate other guys. And it is working just fine.

We talked for hours about unrequired love. He even explained the whole situation with him and Alison.

"So you really did like the girl." I asked him.

"Yeah... My first time was going to be with her. On her birthday, but she has been advoiding me for months. Now I know the reason, she cheated." Opening up a can of soda.

"That must suck. Good thing you dodge a bullet there." Taking out my phone.

"She wasn't always like that... Alison was a sweet girl. Real innocent with a feisty attitude."

"Is that why you like Runo?" He turned bright red.

"How do you know?"

"Dude. You look at her the way I look at Fabia when she isn't looking. And I think Dan knows."

"Yeah im going to tell him tomorrow."

**xXx**

Flashback Ends

Dan did know, and everyone eles except for Runo. During the funeral, Alison was a complete mess. I guess the sayings are true. The person who cries the most has done wrong by that person.

Graduation is coming soon. And I accomplish nothing. Fabia is with another man, Tony was right about someone else taking her. Right under my nose. Our damn English teacher. I wish he was here. Right now he would have rub it in my face. I miss the guy, he was a good friend. He didn't deserve to die.

Picking up my phone, I talked with Dan for a few hours. Stepping outside, I went to the store to grab some ingredients for dinner. Tonight I wont be thinking about

* * *

**In my new story, I need a perfect name for Alice character name... I will post a... forum or poll? Whatever its call! If I don't I need your reviews. Here is some name suggestions for Alice character;**

1) Adelle

2) Celestine

3) Dolores

4) Darcy

5) Camila

6) Adelisa

7) Caitlin

8) Ada

9) Bella

10) Maria

**Which name will you choose. Please review... It was hard for me to choose a name. I need your help on this. So if you have the time and one of these names is to your liking, please review the name and which number it is. I will talley it up when I make my next annocement. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ive said this before... But here is the japanesses singing voices. Alice Gehabich singing voice is... Ceui.

Ceui has such an elegant, gentle singing voice that I just love. So here is chapter five, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Five: Prayer

Two Weeks Before Graduation Early Afternoon

Alice POV:

Ceui-(Alice)

Song: Prayer

soratakaku maiagare  
ikoku no toritachi yo  
koko wa wasureta kioku no hate ni aru sekai

kono omoi no subete ga kuchihatete mo

hikari michiyuku toki e tsunagu kaze no saki e  
tooku kanadeteita kanashimi wo hanatou  
kudakeru nami no hate e sakebu arashi no naka e  
itsuka meguriaeru kimi no soba e...

sasurai no tomoshibi wa  
doko e michibiku no ka  
nazokake no sasayaki wo tsumuide hana wa yureru

tsukinai ai no shizuku yo hibiki watare

ishidatami no machikado de yaketa oka no ue de  
gensou no kakera wo dakiagete utaou  
nabiku sougen no umi de kimi wo omoi yobu toki  
kitto me ni suru darou towa no sugata wo...

hikari michi yuku toki e tsunagu kaze no saki e  
tooku kanadeteita kanashimi wo hanatou  
yureru hitomi ni utsuru tooi yakusoku no chi e  
itsuka meguriaeru kimi no soba e...

I felt out of breath. Finish the last piece of a new song I just thought of earlier today. The lyrics didn't come together until now. Makes me think of so many things that happen to me these past few years; including what happen to Tony and Lauren. Pieces to a puzzle forever gone. I wanted nothing more then to have the power to bring them back. Especially for Alison... it seems she is changing or at least finally showing her true self. For awhile I knew she has been putting on an act since I develop mind reading abilities. The reason behind it made me realize something dark. Rape just like Mira and other victims; she had no one to turn to just like how the others felt lost and alone.

Putting away my personal booklet full of musical lyrics. I start to dial my manager number from my cell; to talk about my first album release. Two months after graduation; I will be debuting my first cd as a solo artist. I hoped that it will be a big hit. Would have debuted as a group with the girls. Busy with school and other things in life, knew it wouldn't happen anytime soon. A promise I made to Tony that we will make it in the industry; that she will make it. Alice Gehabich never goes back on my word.

**xXx**

Flashback: Fashion Show Local Charity

Normal POV:

"When are you guys going on?" Tony asked.

"Now! Go back to your seat, and enjoy the show." Fabia rushing Tony out of backstage.

Tony taking his seat in the front row. The girls were now going up on stage to perform. At a benefit for a fashion show, that Lauren. Tony sister signed them up for. Introducing themselves they begin to sing as the models walked on stage.

Mary Mary

Song: God In Me

Runo &amp; Mira: I just wanna tell the truth man (5x)

Runo: Your so fly your so high  
Everbody around you trying to figure out why  
Your so cool you win all the time  
Everywhere you go man you get a lot of shine

Fabia: You're draw like a magnet better yet I have it  
Everything you wear people say they got have it  
From the sweat suit to the white tee to the gucci  
You can probably say people wanna get like me

Runo &amp; Fabia: But what they don't know is when you go home  
And get behind closed doors man you hit the floor  
And what they can't see is your on your knees  
So the next time you get a chance tell em

Miss B:It's the God in me (5x)  
Sharleen: You think I'm so fresh you think I'm so clean  
You think I'm so sweet It's the God in me  
Alice: What is it you think you see

Mira: You see her style you think she nice  
You look at her whip you say the whip tight  
You look at her crib you thinkin she's paid  
You look at her life you think she's got it made

Julie: But everything she's got the girl's been given  
She calls it a blessing but you call it living  
When it comes to money she can be a hero  
She writes them checks with a whole lot of zeros

Mira &amp; Julie: But what you don't know is when she get home  
And get behind closed doors man she hits the floor  
And what you can't see is she's on her knees  
If you ask her she'll tell you

Miss B: It's the God in me (5x)

Fabia: You think I'm so fresh you think I'm so clean  
You think I'm so sweet It's the God in me

Alice: What is it you think you see

Alice: What is it you think you see  
When you see me, you see me  
You don't know how much I pray  
Don't know how much I gave  
Don't know how much I changed  
I'm just tryna explain

Miss B: It's the God in me (5x)

Sharleen &amp; Fabia: You think I'm so fresh you think I'm so clean  
You think I'm so sweet It's the God in me

Alice: What is it you think you see

The crowd cheered all the way till the girls came off the stage. The thrill the girls have when performing. Gives them such excitement. After they left the fashion show, going out to dinner, that Tony reserved for the gang. A conversation started up, Tony wishing the girls good luck for in the coming year of sophomore year. The girls will never forget his words, Alice made it a point to live by it.

"If you girls make it big. Dont Loss who you are. Stick together, and enjoy what you love to do." Alice will never forget the smile he had on. It was so bright, his eyes even sparkle.

**xXx**

Flashback Ends

Alice never forgot that look he made. She would live by his word, the girls decided they make it big. There going to live by Tony dreams. Its sad that he wont live his life. He said he wanted to be our manager. We thought it would be best if he was our music producer; he does have ears for god music. He can sing, rap and dance. A triple threat and would make a wonderful idol if he had choose that path. Our friend; Miss B will be doing our best at what we love most.

"Look out for us Tony. Well make you proud."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, yes everyone I am back with an all new chapter. The last one really doesn't count. If your wondering were it went I deleted it, I was messing around with some things and ended up with that. It's best not to ask. Okay these are the remaining characters that have yet to have their very special memories with Tony. **

**Shun**

**Fabia**

**Dan **

**Runo**

**Julie**

**Ace**

**As you can see there are only six more characters left until graduation. This chapter is a look at Fabia and Shun memories. This will be longer than any of the other chapters I've written. Here is chapter six**.

Chapter Six: Understanding Comfort

Two Weeks Until Graduation Friday

Fabia POV:

I woke up early this morning for one reason. Today is the day we visit Tony grave. Since Graduation is coming soon, we want to have a smile and celebrate knowing that is what he want us to be. It's hard to be happy when you lost someone you care about. I can understand that feeling, I've lost so many people in my life but nothing hurt more than losing my fiancé Jin. Jin I had to admit I wasn't fond of, a good solider but my heart wasn't there. It took a long time for me to love him, and once I did that is when I lost him. It hurt most than losing my parents because I barely knew them, the only family I had left was my sister. I would have never thought I would find love again, meeting Eric is the best thing that has ever happened to me, it felt different from when I was with Jin. Jin was my arrangement to a promise long time ago, with Eric it felt like it was my choice to love in instead of having to force my heart to love someone I barely knew. I guess you can say Eric was my true love in a way. Getting dress in all black open back dress with flat red shoes. I didn't felt depress. Because I knew Tony will always be with us just like how Jin is there for me, in my heart always.

Shun POV:

Putting on my black jeans, Alice buttons up my short sleeve shirt. "You don't have to be so upset." I reassured Alice, I hate it when she shows a sad face. "I know Shun. I can't help how I feel inside. I don't understand how this could happen to good people." I wipe a tear off Alice beautiful face. We've been through depression since he died, I haven't felt this way since my mother passed away. That's something I will never forget, that similar connection we have in losing our mom's.

Flashback

Normal POV:

Outside in the winter cold wind, Shun looks out at a distant at the light grey skies showing a little sunshine. These are Shuns favorite times. He always had a connection with 'wind' he always had a calming feel when the wind blow graces his skin. Behind him Tony walks up with a smile, "What are you thinking about with that sad face?" Tony asked putting his hands in his winter coat jacket.

"My mother. She passed away around the beginning of spring, it was the toughest time for me. Letting her go watching as she waist away in that hospital bed, I never felt so powerless than that day." Shun said surprised that he is even mentioning his mom, last person he talked about this to was Alice.

"Yeah. I know how you feel, losing the woman who gave birth to you is tough. Including when you are watching her die. My ma passed away when I was young, I'll say ten I guess. I don't talk about it much, hell I try to forget about it all together." Shun looked at Tony as he told his story, who would thought that they would have something in common. "You guys are lucky." Turning around, their eyes landed on Fabia Sheen standing next to a tree. "Sorry I couldn't help but listen in. At least you knew your parents, I didn't have the chance to they both died during war. In a way I guess my sister is like a motherly figure." Fabia smiled, or at least tried too.

"My sister too. She became the 'woman' of the house." Tony let out a small chuckle. They stayed in silence for a whole ten minutes. "I got in idea guys." Tony said gaining there attention. "I'm not wishing anything dad on anyone or anything. But let's give a helping hand. Guiding in comfort for all three of us. If we ever feel lonely and want to talk about our family, or you know…" Trying to come up with the best way to explain his plan. Fabia let out a small giggle "That sounds like a terrific idea." Shun nodded in agreement."

Flashback Ends

They never really thought of their family much after that day, not until Lauren died. Shun and Fabia as promised took care of Tony the most out of all their friends. Looking out for each other as a way of comfort. Thinking back on that day, Fabia even Shun couldn't help but look at the sky with a smile.

Grave Site 

Meeting at the gates, the gang walks in to see a surprising site, someone you would have never thought to see looking so vulnerable. Alison. The same Alison Tony went out with before meeting them, the same Alison who picked a fight with Sharleen, the same Alison who is known to be the number one slut. Having the feeling of being watch Alison turned around to see the gang staring at her with amazement. "Alison?" Julie spoke, "What are you doing here?"

Alison was full of surprises, she just smiled at Julie. "Visiting an old friend. You never know how much you truly missed them until there gone." Her hand softly touches Tony grave. "How are you Mira? With the whole 'rape' thing?" Mira body stiffen for that brief second Alison mention that incident with Tony brother James, the student council president. Runo walked over to Alison and glared at her, "Listen! If you are trying to start trouble-"

"Why or how would I be starting trouble with you if I didn't even know you was coming." Glaring back at Runo, taking a deep sigh Alison sat up looking at the gang with sincere eyes. "I mean no harm. I just wanted to see him. I always end up in a good mood when I see his smiling face, now that it's gone there is nothing to be happy about." The brawlers became silent listening to her confession. "Truth is, I don't have any hatred towards you guys. I think your cool people, I'm just jealous because you are so close to him in a way I used to be. Back when we was dating…. I was helping these guys in showing them directions… I was so naïve, my worst flaw…. Let's just say I am never that kind to anyone no more… I know Tony would be pissed… I would rather for him to hate me instead of looking at me with pitiful eyes. So you see I can relate to you a lot Mira, I envy you. You had the courage to tell your boyfriend the truth."

Mira started moving on her own, placing a hand on Alison shoulder. "You…. Mean, you was rape too?"

"That's nothing to be proud of. But yes…. Y-yes I was rape. At a motel by three strangers who I was just giving directions too." Alison was on the bridge of crying. "Why are you telling us this?" Ace asked with suspicious eyes. "I don't know." Alison answered honest and simple.

"How come you didn't tell him? It would have ended differently than you expected." Julie asked about to go into a tearful cry. "I… I didn't want to be pity and look at like a disgusting creature. I hated myself for what happened, I guess I wanted him to hate me too. In the end I got what I wished for…worse than how I imagine it to be." Mira wiping away Alison tears, they spent the whole time talking about Alison past. She wasn't as bad they thought she was, it ended that way in order to protect herself from being hurt again. "You know what. I think it's time for a change, for Tony sake. Let's be friends Al. in my opinion you're a cool person once we see the real you." Dan gave her a charming smile that made Alison blush much to Runo dislike.

"That's great and all Dan. You guys might be okay with it, but I'm not. It's going to take a lot of convincing for me to trust _her_." Sharleen said with a sour tone in her voice. Walking off Kohaku followed behind before he stated to just let her cool off. Alison nodded before glaring at Dan, "I don't mind being friends with you. A friend of his is a friend of mines. But, Tony and only Tony can call me Al." Agreeing Dan let the topic go. Before leaving the grave, the brawlers paid there respect to their friend. As they left Fabia and Shun stayed a bit longer to give their respects. Thinking about that windy cold day and the comfort in their hearts. Much to the un-seeing eyes Tony was right next to each of them standing in the middle, just like on that day.

_Thank you for the understanding comfort_, Tony smiled as he heard there thoughts. What's funny is that they saved him from his past haunting memories on that day. Not a care in the world knowing that these two would be there to share that same connection and reach out to help ease their pain.

**That is it until the next chapter. I still have no internet at my house so I am trying to give fast updates at the library, it's not easy. I hope you like this chapter, I enjoy writing it. Alison is now a part of the gang, Sharleen still won't accept it since all the trouble she cause her. It's not Alison fault that she was jealous Tony found him a new best friend, Alison isn't a saint either. Alison still hates Runo, knowing she is Tony first love. **

**If you haven't read Before and After: HS, I suggest you do. The next chapter will be flashbacks from previous random chapters from the story. Enjoy the rest of the week, you will hear from me soon. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do hope you guys liked my last chapter. This is staring Julie and Ace in what they think about there friend...**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Aggressive

Normal POV:

Growing as a person thinking of all the good that has been done and how to make up for the bad outcomes. That is Julie train of thought as her Ace and Billy look up at the sky on top of Cross Academy roof. "I have to admit I grew as a person because of Tony. He taught me how to be... Whats the word Ace?" He made what seems like a snorting sound."Aggressive." Ace stated with a smirk that read that he knew more about that word than she does. "Right! I'm going to be aggressive in following my dreams. The rest of the girls can agree with me on this, I know it will be a tough road ahead. I cant help but try." Julie smiled brightly at the boys looking back up at the sunny blue sky. "Billy are you really going back to America for college?" Julie asked looking at her blonde freckle face boyfriend. "Yeah, I want to go into Sports Management. I get nervous just thinking about it." Billy stated truthfully. Julie hugged Billy arm tight and kissed his cheek softly. "You will do fine, I know that for a fact. I miss Tony a lot you guys. Seeing Alison yesterday just showed how Tony had a huge impact on our lives." Julie said sadly.

"With all the crap he's been through, im surprise he is a sane person. Unlike his brother who is a complete dick." Ace stated coldly still upset about what Tony brother James did. Who could blame him. He rape Mira, his freaking girlfriend. "I will never stop fighting for what I love, Tony made that plain and simple." Ace said looking at his phone to see if Mira texted him. "You no guys," Billy started. "Lets all promise that we will never give up what we want in life whether its money, education, a false dream. We should at least try." Ace heard what Billy said, he didn't respond to him as he left out the door to meet Mira and Alice at Misaki Café.

"Im with you all the way Billy. So much so I created a song in your beautiful speech." Julie happily said as Billy smiled at his bubbly girlfriend. He got chills down his spine as she sung, thinking how much he love her. "That's all I can think of right now." Julie had the cutest shade of pink rising up her cheeks. Billy grabbed her cheek to bring their lips to an amazing kiss "That was beautiful." No more words as the two alone kissed until the bell for lunch period to be over.

* * *

**I had the perfect song for this chapter but couldn't find the lyrics to save the life of me. It was frustrating so I ended up with this lovey dovey scene with Julie and Billy. Next will be Dan, it would be longer than this chapter I can assure that. Until next time my lovely readers. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers **

**Please Read and Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes ik guys i havent written anything in so long. One I must say my internet is off so i wont be on for another month and i can finally write more of my work that is still in progress. I have a lot more new material. Second im only able to write because i am on my phone using desktop mode. which is a bad idea, so now i am going to the library as often as I can to get this stuff written out so i hope you guys like it. **

**Writing all this stuff is hard when correcting,.but i tried, i will all soon, until than enjoy this chapter it's not much but i hope you like it (p.s what i said I used desktop mode on my phone, i did that for one chapter and it went terribly. Second, i written this story when i was doing it on desktop mode on my phone now I am re-correcting it at the library.) Just getting some info straight so there is no confusion.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Brother Rivalry

Flashback (Before &amp; After: HS chapter 11) 

Dan POV:

Making it back to the others, noticing Runo was missing. Ace told me that Runo went off somewhere. _I told her to stay put! Damn it!_

Heading off to search for her, I saw her coming from around the tree, with some strange guy!? "Runo! Where did you go?" Julie asked. _Yeah and who is this creep? _I thought to myself. "I'm fine! But I found help. He has a cabin close, we can treat shun there."

"How do we know we can trust him?" I said slightly annoyed. "Because Shun needs medical treatment and Tony told the town here is 5 miles from here!" Suspecting who Tony might be, I looked him in the eye. Pulling him by the arm I led him to the side. "I don't trust you! But I do trust _my girlfriend_. So I'll believe her." In a whisper voice, hinting that me and Runo are together. "Fine by me." He whispered back. "My cabin is this way! Follow me."

Flashback Two Weeks After Arriving on Neo Earth 

"I don't like you." Glaring at Tony with hatred.

"The Feeling is mutual." Tony said back not taking his eyes off the book he is reading for a school assignment. They are still not getting along, but in a way you can tell they are getting close to becoming friends. Funny it's almost like Dan and Shun friendship. It has been two weeks since the gang arrived to Neo Earth, upon arriving there they met a local citizen by he name of Thomas Williams, Tony for short. "I don't understand his whole... hatred. you got for me? I have no memory of doing you harm."

"it has nothing to do with it. I just don't like you for many reasons." Dan stated.

Dan, Tony and Ace are at the cabin Tony family owns and often used to went for family vacation. "I keep telling you im not trying to go after your girl." Tony sigh, getting aggravated that Dan keeps mentioning it. "That's what they all say."

"No just you." Tony laugh at Ace smart comment. "Dan Tony is cool man, you can trust him and you know it. Stop being so stubborn."

"I'm not taking advice from a guy who didn't even trust me when we first met." Dan smirked at Ace glare. "That was a long time ago." Ace stated annoyed hat Dan brought up something to go against his argument.

"It will be years or even a life time before Dan trust's me Ace. I just have to be patient and wait it out. Pretty soon ill be like an older brother to him." Tony grinned at Dan giving a knowledgable look.

XxX

Flashback Ends

Tony was right. I did end up trusting him after I got to know him a bit more. What was also true was tha i thought of him as a second brother, one of the guys in our brawler gang. I knew he had feelings for Runo but that didn't matter to me, all that matter was that he was my friend. Now he is gone. If only I could have saved him, he would still be alive today. I wouldn't have to know the pain of losing a brother.

* * *

**Next chapter is Runo then it's the high school graduation with even more flashbacks. Continue reading because in he last chapter will be a special announcement. See you soon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Farewell Brawler

Normal POV:

Artist: ZZ Ward 

Song: Last Love Song

We were never the marrying type, oh no,  
We won't buy dishes or stained glass lights, oh no,  
For a table we'll never sit at,  
In the house that we won't ever get

The song rings out the entire halls of the room. The lyrics bring out the best or worst in people who listens to it. Runo hates sad songs it always brings out this drains her with emotions. Tomorrow is graduation day and now she is in a sour mood. Whats even worst is that it's all Alison fault singing this damn song the other day. Now at home Runo is left alone only in her memories.

I won't wake up and pick out your tie, oh no,  
You won't come home and kiss me at night, oh no,  
We won't lie in this king bed for two,  
Say goodbye to us saying "I dos,"

No more white picket fences,  
No more lace veils or vows,  
No more "You're the only one" 'cause that's all done with now,  
This is the last love song I'll ever write for you,  
This is the last love song I'll ever write for you

Her phone vibrates for the fifth time that afternoon and again its Julie about us meeting up and going shopping. Replying back with the same answer as the last two text Julie asked her that question. Setting down her phone Runo lays her head down on her pillow as she hums along the lyrics.

Take these roses and this Jameson, oh no,  
Find a subway that I can sit in, oh no,  
Buy a one-way out of this city,  
Everything that I need, got it with me,

No more white picket fences,  
No more lace veils or vows,  
No more "You're the only one" 'cause that's all done with now,  
This is the last love song I'll ever write for you,  
This is the last love song I'll ever write for you,

All these notes and all these words,  
Are all that's left in me,  
Bend these pages, count my woes,  
One last song to set me free,

No more white picket fences,  
No more lace veils or vows,  
No more "You're the only one" 'cause that's all done with now,  
This is the last love song I'll ever write for you,  
This is the last love song I'll ever write for you,  
This is the last love song I'll ever write for you,  
This is the last love song I'll ever write for you, oh

Getting up to replay the song Runo. Having this feeling in her gut that after today everything will be alright. Taking out a box in the corner of her room full of her pictures. All of them are pictures with Tony. Runo always decorates her room with lively pictures of her friends. To her it represents the bond and love she has for her friends, showing all the fun memories they shared over the years. Without them her room looks so plain and lifeless. Having the strength to brighten up her room again shows that Runo is stronger and is willing to move on but will never forget her precious friend.

Getting dress to meet up with Dan at his apartment she puts on hot pink leggings, a plain white tank top with white converse wedge heels. Putting on her light jean short cut jacket Runo head out the door to meet with her boyfriend. As she walked down the same old path,reminiscing about how often she walked down this road with all her friends and how she had to stop a fight between Tony and Dan or vice versa when her and Dan fights. The good times will continue with one less member. At Dan door step she was invited in with a very nice view of his chiseled chest. "I see your happy to see me" Runo winked at Dan he winked back with a light chuckle.

"How is Mr. and Mrs. Kuso doing this days?" Runo asked now comfortable on Dan couch. Answering that they were fine and that they will be attending the graduation Runo was excited to see the Kuso's and her parents again after all this time of being separated. "Runo you doing okay?" Dan asked wrapping his arms around her.

"I can gladly say i am. I'm ready to be a high school graduate."

* * *

**The next chapter is the graduation ceremony, it will be awhile for me to get an image but it will be soon the next update. With that being said have a good weekend everyone **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers**


	10. Chapter 10

**Miss B: Standing for Miss Brawler, an all girl group with consistent members such as Alice Gehabich as the lead singer, Runo Misaki, Fabia Sheen, Julie Makimoto, Mira Clay, Sharleen Von Del**

* * *

Chapter Ten: A Never Fading Memory

The halls were filled with happy students celebrating the realise of the four years in high school. Friends and family gather for conversation and beautiful pictures, a ceremony of serene that captures the eyes of pure beauty. This stage is only the beginning of a life time of memories. Runo Misaki and fellow classmate friend Hanako Higarashi will be attending a college far off at seas at now Hanako boyfriend hometown, Kanto Region Pallet Town. When Runo leaves Alice will be taking her place in managing Misaki Café. Alice Gehabich, Shun Kazami, Fabia Sheen and Ren Krawler will be attending a locale school on Neo Earth. The same doesn't go for Dan Kuso and Billy Gilbert. Instead of going to college on Neo Earth they will be going back to Earth in spending some much needed time with their families while attending a college in Bayview. Julie Makimoto not against going to college, simply delaying it to help out her aunt who sought her out in asking for Julie help. Kohaku will be protecting his girlfriend Sharleen Von Del who is now going through queen session for when she takes over the crown as the next vampire queen.

The chair's was pack with smiling faces. On center stage a girl who was once known as the 'slut' of the school is now showing her truth colors who she really is. In back of her was the female brawlers giving her backup support as she begins her song.

Faith Evans: Never Gonna Let You Go

(Alison) If I had one wish, boy  
I'd wish you next to me  
And it could be in summer, fall or spring, boy  
'Cause you make my heart sing  
I wanna give my heart, my soul, my love to you  
Oh baby  
'Cause every day I'm not with you  
I'm missing you like crazy  
I need for you to...

Mira will be attending college along with Ace who is now working for a business that pays very well. Ace proposed to Mira before graduation ceremony started and will soon tell their friends after they all walked across the stage with a diploma in their hands. In a distance staring at Fabia admiring her how beautiful she looks was former English Teacher Eric Yamada. He wont approach, he will keep the promise in staying away from her for two years until she is of marrying age where he will soon have the courage in making her Mrs. Yamada.

(Alison &amp; Miss B) I need for you to love me, hold me, touch me  
Down deep in my soul, and never let it go  
Of the love we share, no one compares to you  
I'll never let you go 'cause I really love you so  
Oh I...  
I'll never let you go, oh no

The lyrics everyone can tell this was a dedication to Thomas Williams, better known as Tony. The story of his death spread through the brawler family and they couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He wasnt able to graduate from high school, that opportunity was taken away from him and that is just a terrible thing to have happen.

(Alison) If you must know the truth, boy  
I'm nothing without you  
Now I know what people mean, boy  
When it's too good to be true  
Because you give me joy, good love,  
good times, such happiness  
Oh yea  
And every day I thank the Lord for you,  
I feel so blessed  
I need for you to...

(Miss B) I need for you to love me, hold me, touch me  
Down deep in my soul, and never let it go  
Of the love we share, no one compares to you  
I'll never let you go 'cause I really love you so  
Oh I...  
I'll never let you go, oh no

Things got harder for Alison to continue to sing. Thinking about him is making her heart-break, she needed the strength to continue and fight back the tears. Looking at the girls she saw how strong hold they was without breaking character from the song knowing that they are in as much pain as she is. She wont break down. Not today. _I hope you are watching Tony, this is all for you. _

(Alison) If you only knew  
What you really do  
Ain't never had no one that does it quite like you do  
You could spend half a lifetime  
Trying to find one like you  
That's why I am so glad I found you  
I wished upon a star and it came true  
Darling, I need for you to...

(Alison &amp; Miss B) I need for you to love me, hold me, touch me  
Down deep in my soul, and never let it go  
Of the love we share, no one compares to you  
I'll never let you go 'cause I really love you so  
Oh I...  
I'll never let you go, oh no

The song ends with a standing ovation from everyone in the audience. At this point Alison couldn't hold it in, seeing this Runo walked up to her and gave her a tight hug hiding her away from everyone seeing her falling black tears. "You really don't look cute." Runo smirked, Alison couldn't help but smile "You wouldn't look cute either if mascara was getting all..." choking on her words from her sniffles. Sitting back down to their arrange seats to hear their principal speak. The speech wasnt long now up was the valedictorian, Fabia Sheen.

"Good Morning fellow classmates, family and friends. Thank you for attending this magical evening where lives doesn't end but is only the start of a bright future. I have so much to say that its hard to voice it in words that's why I wont be giving this speech for you today. I don't have the right to be up here. Dont get me wrong I am truly honored but I wold rather hear the words of my friend and fellow classmate Alison Abarami." Alison was shock and couldnt find herself to move. Nogginging her up on stage was Mira who escorted her half way up on stage, Fabia gave Alison a hug and whispered words of encouragement "You have more to say then I do."

Now facing the audience once more she gives a bright smile "Hello, good morning" everyone respond back "good morning."

"I don't know what to say. I guess I can start and tell a story. My name is Alison Abarami eighteen years old. I was born March 12, 1995 and was raised by my mother who passed away when i was twelve years old. She taught me how women are the strongest people on this planet and that I should show confidence in myself. I feel guilty because I was acting my true self in a long time hiding behind a mask. What people don't know about me was that I was raped my freshmen year in high school and it wasnt even by a single guy, I don't even remember how many of them there was anymore since I hide it away for so long."

"I believe life happens for a reason and its our choice how we deal with the situation. I had two options, keep it hidden or tell the police or my foster parents who are now my aunt and uncle. I choose A. I never regretted anything in my life until that day, that day I lost the only person who understands me as a person. That person was Thomas 'Tony' Williams who at the time was my boyfriend. I was so afraid of what he might think of me I couldn't handle the look of disgust on his face. I rather have the look of betrayal than the look of disgust, that point starts my overwhelming fear of being the person who I hate the most. I didn't wish for my mom to come back to me when she passed because I knew she would be with my father. But... Tony... He was my first love and only man i ever loved. I know its foolish for someone my age to talk about love but its true. I wish I had the chance to tell him the truth." Alison inhaled and exhaled to calm her emotions.

"My advice to you is to don't regret anything in life. Do what makes you happy, move forward in life and become someone you can be proud of because the only person who should have all the happiness in the world is yourself. Thank you for your time and memories of being the class of 2014" applause was heard along with some sniffles from people crying. Off the stage Alison was embraced by the brawlers, who would have thought after all the pain that they would accept her as apart of their friendship. That day Alison consider it her most memorable moment and thought how lucky can a girl truly be, was it even possible.

The eyes of the living couldnt picture the silhouette of the ghostly form of Tony who was embracing Alison along with her parents who was always beside her even when she was at her lowest moments.

One by one the principal was calling out all the students to grab there diplomas. "Alison Abarami" head held high Alison walked over to her diploma and was a complete mess from all the crying and wished she had water proof mascara. As the names went by the brawlers grabbing there diplomas and Runo embarrassed how loud her parents was with all the shouting and a hung poster of her baby picture along with her dad yelling out a megaphone "That's MY Little Girl!"

"Sharleen Von Del" Sharleen was the last of the brawlers to grab their diploma. As the finishing names was called the principal held a proud smile "I give you the class of 2014!"

As the hats flew up the air Alison looked up the clear blue skies and felt a weight lifted off her chest. _No more pain. I would live for the both of us. I promised to always love you._

* * *

**Thats it! The last chapter... While i have your attention, coming out soon would be an all new story of mines starting the loveable brawler gang. It was originally 12 chapters but since its on 10 i would post the new preview chapter of my new story which was originally suppose to be the final chapter this story. **

**See you next time with two surprises of upcoming sneak peek stories. **

**Disclamier: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Like i promised here is a sneak peek of the first chapter of my new story A Memory Within Memories! This is not an official chapter, i written this months ago when i first thought of this idea so the chapter might change. Anyway enjoy this first look**

* * *

Summary- What memories do we hold dear in our hearts and what memories fade away from the subconcious? Alice Gehabich finds an old picture from when she was born in the arms of two smiling faces who she asumed was her parents. The question is why is her mother smiling but her eyes held such sadness? Setting on an adventure of unlocking the truth will Alice regret or will she be over joyed?

* * *

Chapter One:

Alice POV:

Its been three months since Julie left for earth. With Sharleen and Kohaku gone on earth as well. Its been kind of weird not having everyone around. Runo went back to college after her school break. Billy is here on visit from his vacation. Everyone is so busy since its close to college midterms. Stressful time. Even more so for me. Since the contest, all of us decided to wait a couple of years before. Three years have passed. Alice came up with amazing songs she written. Hanako Delia Higarashi, a young manager working at various music companies. Is Alice manager, and high school friend.

Hanako made an arangement at Lantis music company. Hanako manages our group Miss B. Since we all went our separate ways for college. We couldn't go out in public, now that Mira is preganant. It delayed us more. So to make things easier she suggested we go solo instead. Hanako works for two labels, Lantis and King records. She manages myself, Runo, Fabia and Julie. Hanako felt Mira would have more success somewhere else with a better manager.

She suggested a friend of her's working at EMI Music Japan. It worked. Before Mira got preganant, she was the first out of the group to come out solo. With her first album, going under her alias name, Mirage.

When Mira found out she was with a child she released her second album quite. Knowing she will have to take a break.

The past years I have been coming up with material for my first album. Decided to release two albums at the same time. Since im done with midterms I have time. So by next year I wont have to worry much. Just focus on graduating college. At least that's what I thought.

**xXx**

July 7, 2016, Shuns House 1:12pm

At times, I spend the night at Shun's place. He wants me to move in with him, I cant until Runo comes back from college. I will be staying at our apartment. Waiting for Shun to come home, I started cleaning up around the place. Listening to Mira first album song, Which is so far my absolute favorite. Hearing the lyrics, I knew this song was dedicated to Ace. I can also hear it has a special meaning in the song.

Once in my life  
Love's in my heart  
Touching your hand  
Just takes me back again

Close the door behind you  
I'm steppin' out for love  
Let me be the same as yesterday  
You're the one I dream of  
So let me be your love again

Rocking back and forth to the music. I remember when the album came out. We was so proud of her including Ace. Around that time, I think that is when Ace Jr. was conceived. He is such a handsome bundle of joy. Has Mira eyes and hair, but looks like Ace.

Lookin' all around me  
For places you may be  
The lonliness I feel is day to day  
I really need to see you  
And hold you in my arms again

My Precious  
My Precious Love...

The song ended, taking out the cd. I put in the next cd, I started to cook dinner for when Shun comes in. As the food cooks, I unpacked the rest of my clothes. Taking out a red bag my grandpa sent me, a picture came out. Picking it up, the family in the picture looks so happy. Looking at the couple I notice something strange.

There eyes look so sad, seeing that there is something written in the back. 'November 20, 1994 _Baby Alice Gehabich_'

I started at the picture once more and smiled. Its me... And my parents. I almost cried. How come I never seen this photo I wonder. _I'll ask grandfather tomorrow_.

**xXx**

Dialing grandfather Michael communicator. Its special made for all of us, with his and Marucho help creating it. Seeing his face pop up, a smile curved my face.

"Alice! Its so good to see you my dear." Michael smiled.

"Hello grandfather Michael. Glad to see you are well." I smiled back.

"Yes better than usual. My back is driving me crazy." Streching his back.

"I told you, don't overwork yourself." I protested.

"HAHA! Okay, ill try not to. Came to check on your old grandpa?"

"No... Actually... I want to ask about this picture." Showing the photo. His face became real pale.

"Where... Where did you get that?" Michael asked.

"It came from inside the red bag you sent me. Is this... Me and my parents grandfather?" Eyes getting watery.

"..."

"Grandfather... Please answer me... Grandfather Michael." I pleaded.

"... Yes... Those are your parents."

"How come I never seen them till now! No picture, nothing... How come I don't know anything about them?" Questioning him.

"Its too painful to remember. The past was so difficult. You lived with your aunt and uncle until I took over of taking care of you. Both your parents died Alice. You was only a baby, I couldn't deal with there lost. So your aunt, your father sister, and her fiancé took care of you." Michael told her.

"What is there names?" I choked out.

"... Alexander Gehabich. My only son, he was the oldest. He was a business man, went by the name Alex Geeha. Why I would never know." He laughed out.

"My mother...?"

"Sarah. She was a smart beautiful woman. Your father felled in love with her at first sight if I remember. Back during her college years."

I couldn't help but smile. Hearing that filled my heart with joy. "Can you tell me more about them?"

"Sorry dear. At my old age I cant remember that far back."

"That's okay grandfather. Thank you... I feel closer to them." Holding the photo tight.

Ending the call. I felt anger inside me. He lied. Straight to my face, he knows that I know he's lying. He has very good memory. Why would he lie about not knowing much about my parents. What is the whole point of keeping it secret from me. I wouldn't care about nothing... I just want to know about my parents. Alexander... and Sarah. My parents...

What is your story?


End file.
